The Unsaid
by Venetrix Black
Summary: Serie de pequeñas viñetas sobre la vida de Orion Black que demuestran que ser un Black no es antónimo de ser un padre, de tener deseos y anhelos, expectativas y sufrir decepciones. Las ideologías no borran lo que la sangre une y para Orion, la sangre es lo más importante. Este fic participa en el reto Especial Aniversario para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer**: Tanto los personajes como el universo pottérico son propiedad de Jotaká Rowling (y si fueran míos, los Black serían sus protagonistas, of course).

**Nota de autora**: Este fic participa en el _**reto Especial Aniversario del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_. ¡Porque el 30 de abril cumple un año y hay que celebrarlo! (Todavía estáis a tiempo de participar yendo a dicho foro). Pues bien, la historia no debe tener más de 1000 palabras y HE SUFRIDO MUCHO y he recortado más que Mariano Rajoy en este año de gobierno. Está dividida en cinco viñetas de 200 palabras cada una, por lo que tiene 1000 palabras justas. El personaje sobre el que me tocó escribir en suerte fue mi querido **Orion Black** (padre de Sirius y Regulus), sobre el que apenas hay ABSOLUTAMENTE nada y es un personaje que reivindico.

Dejo mis interminables notas de autor y os dejo con mi humilde participación.

* * *

.

* * *

Orion, a sus seis años, no tiene ganas de escuchar a sus primos Alphard y Cygnus; que son sus mejores amigos. Ha escuchado hablar a su padre con el señor Pollux Black sobre cierto compromiso de matrimonio.

Deja a un lado su falsa varita de juguete, entrecierra sus grises ojos y se fija en el rincón, justo donde comienza el emblemático tapiz de su familia, que reside en la casa de esos tíos lejanos suyos, en Grimmauld Place.

No le importa la atronadora carcajada de Alphard ni el codazo de Cygnus. Orion está evaluando a su prima lejana, esa que le saca cuatro años y habla con su hermana Lucretia al lado del tapiz. La ve muy mayor para él. Y encima es una soberbia que lo mira siempre por encima del hombro, despectivamente.

No, a Orion no le hace gracia la idea de casarse. Él quiere reír y jugar con Alphard y Cygnus. No tendría que haber escuchado esa conversación entre adultos.

—¿Qué miras, enano?

La voz de Walburga Black lo saca de sus pensamientos. Ahí está, erguida a más no poder, arrogante, soberbia y presumida. Orion Black la mira de abajo a arriba y se da la vuelta.

* * *

Orion es todo un Black y se siente orgulloso de ello. Ya va a tercer curso en Hogwarts, es un Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza, tiene notas excepcionales y sabe rodearse con los mejores. Su rostro va dejando atrás los rasgos infantiles y sus facciones se han acentuado. Sin embargo, sus ojos, grises como el plomo, es su rasgo más significativo.

De vez en cuando mira, de reojo, a la que será su futura mujer, según lo acordado entre la familia; y ya no se siente molesto. Es su deber contraer matrimonio con una sangre limpia y Walburga lo es. Y es una Black. Además, no puede negar que con el tiempo la mocosa gritona ha mejorado físicamente.

Pero no es su belleza Black lo que le atrae. Orion es observador, calculador, autoritario; y ha visto las características que desea para la madre de sus hijos en Walburga. Porque Walburga cree en lo mismo que él, se hace respetar, lleva con orgullo el apellido familiar y tiene un carácter fuerte.

A Orion no le gusta la debilidad. La ha visto muchas veces, y no encuentra ni un ápice de flaqueza cuando mira a los oscuros ojos de Walburga.

* * *

El único hijo de Arcturus y Melania Black ha tenido grandes momentos de felicidad en su vida: una infancia feliz, notas excepcionales, un puesto de gran importancia en el Ministerio. También fue dichoso en el amor, pues se casó con la mujer de la que, sin darse apenas cuenta, se enamoró más allá de cualquier admiración o respeto.

Pero ese día es el más feliz de su vida. Su tía Lycoris acaba de salir de la habitación y le ha anunciado que ha tenido un hijo. ¡Su primogénito! Aunque es un hombre que no suele mostrar sus emociones, ese día no puede esperar a recibir, con la debida educación, la enhorabuena de sus familiares; y, como un huracán, entra en la habitación donde su mujer reposa, sudorosa, con su pequeño en las manos.

Su mayor orgullo. Ha decidido que se llamará Sirius Orion Black, en honor a su querido abuelo. Desde entonces, siempre ha sido su consentido. La llegada de otro hijo más, al año, es motivo de dicha y alegría porque tiene dos varones; pero Sirius siempre fue el que le sacó la primera sonrisa.

Orion peca de inexpresivo y es parco en palabras, pero ama a su familia.

* * *

Aquel que le produjo su mayor alegría y orgullo, ahora le ha decepcionado. Pudo tolerar, muy a su pesar, que fuera a Gryffindor pese a los gritos de su mujer. Le toleró, una vez más, su falta de educación hacia la familia al decorar su cuarto de esa provocativa forma. Le toleró mil cosas porque siempre, en su interior, tuvo fe en que sería lo que él esperaba que fuera.

Pero no ha sido así. Sirius, su primogénito, acaba de marcharse de casa. Orion ha escuchado el portazo y ha permanecido impávido. No se le ha pasado por alto el gesto de tristeza de su hijo Regulus. No se ha extrañado de los gritos de su mujer, presa de un ataque de histerismo. Pero ahí está, la fuerte Walburga, sin derramar una sola lágrima delante de nadie.

Orion sube, como si le faltara el aliento, los escalones y entra a su habitación. Sabía que ese día llegaría. Se sienta en la cama, y saca unos pergaminos. Eran las notas de su primogénito, el traidor. Y todas son excelentes. Orion las vuelve a guardar en el cajón que acostumbra. Junto a ellas, cubiertas de polvo, intenta encerrar la imagen de Sirius.

* * *

La enfermedad se ha agravado en los últimos meses. Con cincuenta años, solo es una sombra de lo que fue. Se pasa los días y las noches prostrado en una cama, tomando pociones y alucinando. Sabe que alucina porque, a veces, entra a su cuarto un joven alto, muy parecido a él, y le dice:

—¿Cómo estás, padre?

Otras veces es muy consciente de la realidad. Ve a su hijo menor y lo nota raro; pero no dice nada. Orion, en ocasiones, piensa que desearía quitarle esa marca que lleva en el brazo y que tanto orgullo le produjo en su día, si con eso pudiera recuperar al menos a uno de sus hijos. Porque Regulus ya no es Regulus.

Entonces la noticia llega y le apuñala. Su pequeño ha muerto. No sabe cómo ni por qué, pero hay una fecha de defunción en el tapiz. Orion, en sus últimos días, sueña con su familia. Y en sus sueños les dice lo que siempre ha callado.

Ni en su último minuto de vida, cuando Walburga está junto a él y muestra debilidad en forma de silenciosas lágrimas; es capaz de decir lo que su alma grita por soltar.

_Os quiero._

* * *

.

* * *

Estaba harta del Orion que solo está en una biblioteca y bebe whisky de fuego xDDD Para mí, Orion quiso a su familia. Adoró a Sirius, aunque no he podido expresarlo aquí como me gustaría, por el límite de palabras y su marcha fue una gran decepción.

Me lo imagino de carácter frío, le cuesta mostrar sus emociones y odia la debilidad; se enamoró de Walburga porque la vio una mujer con gran entereza y fuerza. (Aparte de que si no se enamora, se tiene que casar igual, para mí que lo concertaron).

En la última escena, Orion está muy enfermo y digo que desearía quitarle la marca a su hijo. Lo digo porque Sirius dijo en el quinto libro que sus padres se mostraron orgullosos cuando Regulus se unió a los mortífagos, antes de darse cuenta de todo lo que eso conllevaba. Ellos nunca fueron mortífagos, creo que Bellatrix tuvo un papel muy importante en la vida de Regulus para que con 16 años se hiciera uno de ellos. Evidentemente, estaban de acuerdo con la supremacía de los sangre pura, pero creo que cuando la guerra se desencadenó, sentirían más miedo que otra cosa y eso también se ve en el sacrificio de Regulus, que intenta mantener a su familia en el lado de los sangre pura pese a su decisión.

Lo de guardar las notas de Sirius es significativo para mí. Sirius fue a Gryffindor y ahí empezó el declive, pero Orion siempre vio aptitudes que él valoraba: inteligencia, gran talento para la magia, un carácter fuerte, osadía, etc. Por eso, aunque fuera por el mal camino, en su interior no podía dejar de sentir un poquito de orgullo porque era un chico muy talentoso, algo que él valora e identifica con su sangre pura.

En fin, podría enrrollarme mucho más pero no quiero aburriros. Las escenas se me han hecho cortísimas y he tenido que recortar mucho, pero ese era el límite de palabras. Espero haber podido ofrecer un poco de la imagen de Orion que tengo en mi mente.

Muchas gracias por leer. Si comentáis, mejor que mejor xDDD

Venetrix.


End file.
